Chaleur
by EvilfromParadize
Summary: A l'ombre du Vesuvius, Nasir défit Agron et lui assure qu'un jour, il arrivera à le battre. Par n'importe quel moyen.


Un nouveau petit OS sur Nagron (pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ?). Je pense peut-être écrire une seconde partie, si ce chapitre là vous plaît. (: Anyway, j'espère que les passages en Anglais ne vous gênent pas trop. J'ai une bonne explication à ça : je suis habituée à la version originale, et donc certaines phrases me viennent plus naturellement en Anglais qu'en Français. Et comme je trouve que ça se marie parfaitement, autant garder l'Anglais dans les dialogues (et le latin pour certains mots de vocabulaires :D).

N'hésitez pas à commenter. ;)

* * *

><p>« <em>Take position<em> _!_ »

La voix d'Oenomaus claqua, aussi sèche qu'un coup de fouet malgré son sourire. La chaleur de cet après-midi était étouffante, et pourtant les rebelles s'entraînaient plus dur que jamais, pendant que d'autres s'affairaient à l'ombre du temple, rangeant, déblayant l'endroit, et le rendant toujours plus opérationnel.

« _Begin !_ »

Les _gladius_ fendirent l'air une seconde plus tard et s'entrechoquèrent avec force. Le bruit du métal résonnait autour des combattants et leurs piétinements soulevaient des nuages de poussière blanche qui collait à leurs corps en nage.

Près du mur d'enceinte, Nasir se défendait avec rage, redoublant d'effort pour mettre Agron à terre. Ses coups étaient rapides et s'enchaînement avec plus de puissance qu'avant. Le gladiateur souriait en parant les coups de son Syrien. Nasir n'était pas un gladiateur, mais il savait néanmoins se défendre. Sa physionomie et sa souplesse lui permettait d'éviter certains coups donnés par le gladiateur. Pourtant, son _gladius_ atteignait parfois son but, arrachant un feulement de rage de la part de Nasir. Feulements qui ne faisaient qu'élargir le sourire d'Agron.

« Encore, _little man_. Un jour, tu arriveras à me mettre à terre, » dit Agron ave un rire léger.

Le regard de Nasir se durcit en signe de défi, et quand il parla, sa voix sortit comme un grondement d'entre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aurai Agron. Quel que soit le chemin que je vais devoir emprunter pour ça, tu finiras sur le sol, mon épée contre ta gorge. Et tu me supplieras d'abréger tes souffrances. »

Agron éclata d'un rire franc alors que l'épée de Nasir manqua son flanc. Son propre _gladius_ suivit le même chemin, à cela près qu'il frappa violemment la cuisse de Nasir. Le jeune homme émit un gémissement lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Le sourire d'Agron déserta immédiatement son visage.

« Nasir… » murmura-t-il, lâchant brusquement son épée qui frappa le sol et s'agenouillant près du corps du Syrien. Sa voix trahissait le reproche qu'il s'adressait.

Le visage de Nasir se dissimulait derrière ses longs cheveux noirs. Sa respiration était saccadée, et un nouveau gémissement lui échappa. Agron prit son visage en coupe pour croiser ses yeux. Il comprit son erreur en voyant le sourire de Nasir lorsque celui releva la tête. Un sourire carnassier qui dévoilait ses dents. Le Syrien, épée toujours en main, feula une nouvelle fois et renversa Agron, plaçant sa lame contre sa gorge. Un de ses sourcils se leva lorsqu'il parla d'une voix amusé.

« Tu disais, gladiateur ? »

« Agron ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais baisser ta garde ! »

Oenomaus, tourné vers les deux amants, souriait moqueusement devant le spectacle offert par Nasir et Agron. Le gladiateur était couché sur le dos, les bras suspendus en l'air, son épée encore dans la poussière. Nasir était debout, un pied sur le torse d'Agron. Torse qui se soulevait en mouvements brusques. La lame du _gladius_ du Syrien brillait au soleil, et son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Ceux qui s'entraînaient avaient cessé de se battre, regardant eux-aussi Nasir et Agron. Des rires s'élevèrent ça et là.

Oenomaus cria un nouvel ordre et tous les regards se détournèrent d'eux. Nasir leva son épée et tendit le bras à Agron pour l'aider à se relever. Cependant, le gladiateur était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir comme ça. Sa main saisit celle de Nasir, mais au lieu de se redresser, il tira fortement sur le bras du Syrien pour l'entraîner vers lui. Le corps de Nasir fit un bruit mat en heurtant celui d'Agron, qui roula sur le côté et enjamba Nasir, s'installant tranquillement sur son bassin. Il attrapa les poignets du Syrien et les plaqua contre le sol. Son visage refléta le même sourire que Nasir un peu plus tôt.

Le jeune homme se débattit, mais la poigne d'Agron était trop forte et il abdiqua rapidement.

« Je disais, _un jour_ tu arriveras à me mettre à terre. Il semblerait que ce jour ne soit pas encore arrivé, _little man_. »

Un nouveau feulement marqua le mécontentement du ledit _little _man. Sans adoucir sa prise, Agron se pencha et son visage s'approcha de celui de Nasir, sans pour autant le toucher.

Nasir mordit sa lèvre.

« Qui est-ce qui supplie qui maintenant ? » se moqua Agron alors que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. « Supplie-moi d'abréger tes souffrances. »

Nasir ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de fixer Agron. Cependant, les mouvements de son bassin contre les cuisses du gladiateur en disaient long. Le regard azur d'Agron se perdit totalement dans les ténèbres de celui de son amant, et il relâcha sa prise inconsciemment. Nasir n'en profita que pour relever son visage et déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son gladiateur. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Agron sous la douceur du baiser, et il se prit à espérer que cette sensation ne passerait jamais. Leur baiser devint vite torride, à l'image de la chaleur ambiante, et les laissa tous deux à bout de souffle. Lorsqu'Agron brisa leur étreinte pour se relever, un gémissement de frustration passa les lèvres de Nasir. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait par à-coup et l'air entrait difficilement dans ses poumons. Une fois encore, ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de Nasir, mais n'y restèrent pas longtemps accrochés.

Sans un mot, Agron contempla le corps étendu sous lui, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. La peau sombre de Nasir luisait au soleil, marqué par l'effort de l'entraînement, la chaleur du soleil et surtout la brûlure de la peau d'Agron. Un mince trait de peau plus claire se détachait sur cette peau obscure, ultime stigmate de la blessure infligée par le Romain dans la forêt. Le gladiateur laisse courir ses doigts le long de la cicatrice, avant de les plonger dans la chevelure de Nasir. Il s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque la voix d'Oenomaus résonna.

« _Take a rest !_ Nous reprenons à l'aube. »

Une effervescence agita le sanctuaire, comme à chaque fin de journée. Des mains claquaient contre des épaules, et des éclats de rire retentissaient. Les _gladius_ furent rangés et chacun chercha la fraîcheur où il pouvait – à l'ombre de l'enceinte du temple ou dans les couloirs sombres du sanctuaire.

Agron vola un baiser à Nasir avant de se relever, entraînant le jeune homme avec lui.

« Allons boire avant de nous dessécher comme deux lézards au soleil » dit-il en riant, son bras droit entourant les épaules du jeune Syrien.

Nasir s'arrêta, entraînant Agron contre lui. Ses bras entourèrent son torse, et il se serra contre le corps puissant du gladiateur. Sa tête se posa contre la peau brûlante et il ferma les yeux. Agron plongea son visage dans les cheveux du Syrien, et respira profondément. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent, retrouvant peu à peu un rythme respiratoire normal.

Nasir releva la tête vers Agron.

« Je déteste le fait que tu sois bien plus grand que moi » laissa-t-il échapper.

« Crois-moi, il y a un avantage à cela » répondit Agron dans un murmure.

« Lequel ? »

Les doigts d'Agron vinrent caresser la joue de Nasir.

« Quand je te serre contre moi, tu peux entendre mon cœur qui ne bat que pour toi » dit-il en le regardant avec intensité.

La peau sombre de Nasir ne parvint pas à dissimuler le rougissement de ses joues et Agron lui vola un nouveau baiser.


End file.
